


Stamp on the Ground

by Shacra_MoonFox31



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shacra_MoonFox31/pseuds/Shacra_MoonFox31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano is not one to dance. Nope, not for Spain. Never for the strangeness of the Dance, Dance Revolution. Or his he?~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamp on the Ground

**Stamp on the Ground**

**Authors: DarlingDaughterJam; Shacra Moonfox31**

**Pair: Spamano**

**Type: One-Shot(maybe)**

**Rate: T**

* * *

_Disclaimer_ _: As any fanficwriter would always say I do not own Hetalia: Axis Power; Dance, Dance, Revolution; The lyrics to Stamp on the Ground by Italobrothers; and Cup of Life by Ricky Martin_

* * *

Spain was having a very boring day, he was watching the news, after a while though he grew bored with the news since they were now just repeating the same news over and over again. He turned the news off. With a bored expression, he realized Romano wouldn't be home till later. He figured food would be the best optioned for the moment, so he to look for food.

Feasting food to his stomach his mind started to wander about and then . . . BAM! He had an idea on what to do, but first. . . He needed to go to the game store. . . . .

* * *

Romano came home at 3 o'clock in the morning from dealing with his meeting with his boss AND his brother. He was so tired that he didn't notice Spain, flashing lights and the music coming from the living room till he took a step into the bedroom. Because at that moment he heard a sound going. . . . .

**_Here we go, ale, ale, ale_ ** **  
** **_Go, go, go, ale, ale, ale_ **

Wide eyed Romano ran back to the living room to where the he now notices the illuminating lights and the music playing. When coming into the room, what does he see?

**_Tonight's the night we're gonna celebrate_ ** **  
** **_The cup of life, ale, ale, ale_ **

Why no other than a certain Spaniard dancing on top of a medal thing while the T.V. was lit up with bright arrows popping up on the screen.

**_Un, Dos, Tres, ole, ole, ole_ ** ****  
**_Un, Deux, Trois, ale, ale, ale_ ** ****  
**_Tonight's the night we're gonna celebrate_ ** **  
** ****_The cup of life, ale, ale, ale_

He moved his hips side to side, swinging his feet in a heated passion. The look of absolute joy on his face made Romano blush. **_  
_**

**_Ale, ale (ale, ale)_ ** ****  
**_Ale, ale (ale, ale)_ ** **  
** ****_Ale, ale (ale, ale)_

"What the- Spanga?!"

"Ah!  _Hola_  Lovino! I'm having great fun!"

Romano's eye twitched. "What the hell are you doing Antonio?!"

**_Ale, ale, ale_ ** **  
** **_Ale, ale (ale, ale)_ **

Spain continued to dance ignoring the Italian for a moment, " _Dance Dance Revolution_!~ It's so much fun!"

"Turn it off."

Spain just kept on dancing, ignoring Romano's request. "Stop being a Mr. Frowny Pants and dance with me!~"

**_Ale, ale (ale, ale)_ ** **  
** **_Ale, ale (ale, ale)_ **

"No I don't like to dance, besides you look stupid doing . . . Whatever the hell you're doing. . .,"he stated to the curly burnette. The curly burnette shrugged and went on dancing on top of the lit up metal thing, dancing. Romano getting more tired by the minute but he cannot go to sleep unless a certain someone is with him as he sleep, groaned and walked up to the tv screen as Spain continued to dance to his hips content

**_Ale, ale, ale_ ** **_Yeah_ ** **  
** **_Do you real-_ **

At that moment Romano turned off the the console with the power cord switch. As the game died down, the last chord of the music was still going determined to finish the song it was last playing.

**_-ly want it_ ** **  
** **_Yeah_ **

* * *

"Awwwwww Romano!~" Spain pouted, sad to see the Romano had ended the fun.

"No I want to go to bed."

Spain was startled by the what Romano has said , so bluntly to him, thinking he is meaning something more he asked, "Now?!"

" _Si_." Romano nodded, "I want to sleep."

"Oh," blushing lightly and hitting himself mentally in the head for his mind to wander that deep to what Romano had stated earlier,"Would you let me admire you as you fall asleep?"

He blushed and mumbled, casting his face to the side looking down ". . .maybe. . ."

Spain smiles and leaves Romano for a few minutes to clean up the room including the DDR game console, unaware of the disc falling when moving the stuff. Once done, he went back to Romano, intertwined his hand with Romano's and kissed his forehead.

 _"Vámos"_ ,and with that he lead him out of the living room.

Romano follows, letting Spain to lead them to the bedroom.

Once entering the bedroom, Spain continue to pull Romano to the bed not caring by what both of them have on. Pulling the covers up to their shoulders, he kisses Romano's forehead, his cheeks, and pecks him lightly on the lip.

"Sleep Romano, you had a long day."

Sleep catches Romano as Spain shows affection to him. He scoots closer to the warm body as he fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Romano stretches and yawns, as he got up and walked down to the kitchen to see Spain dressed in his business suit and a plain yellow apron to keep his suit from getting messy and dirty.

A small suitcase was leaning by the garage door, meaning that he has to go somewhere overnight for who knows how long. He decides to sits down at the couch knowing that if he tries to help he would some how break something, last time he tried to help with Spain being there, the toaster oven decided to have a giant spark , followed by the cord smoking.

"Good morning 'Vino! I have to leave soon, but I made breakfast for you" he turns to him, smiling.  
"You are hungry,  _Si_?"

". . . . . ." Romano was not a morning person when waking up, he tends to be dazed for a while if he woke up by himself (Spain likes to take advantage of that every once in a while). But if being forced to wake up, he would be more scarier than Russia.

"If it gets too cold, heat it up, okay?" Spain is used to this. He's used to the little mannerisms the almost ever present frown. But he loves him anyway. When he does smile, Spain cherishes it and is reminded by how by how much more he loves him.

Romano just nods his head, going with the flow. Spain tentatively steps closer, planting a kiss on Romano's lips. "I'll be back in 5 days."

By then Romano's arms are wrapped around Spain's neck, his head leaned on the crook of Spain's neck as well.

"I love you." he says, clinging him tighter. In return, Romano starts to nuzzle Spain on his neck, tickling Spain slightly.

"I really don't want to leave you now."

"Hnnn?. . ." Romano lifts his head up a bit to give him a puzzled look.

"I love you so much."

Romano goes back to nuzzling the Spaniard The said Spaniard kissed the Italian's neck, trailing little pecks up to his cheeks. Romano squirms a bit during Spain's action.

Grabbing a hold of his shoulders, he trace kisses down to his chest, slipping his tongue down beneath his shirt. Romano's eyes were widen when feeling Spain's tongue on his collar bone, working his way to the shoulder as Spain was starting to unbuttoned his nightwear. Suddenly, Spain went straight to biting him down where his tongue was previously. That woke him up some, then he started to suck where he bite him moments before. Making Romano relaxed and tilted his head back for him to have more room to continue marking him on his neck.

Once finished, Spain pulled up, buttons back up Romano's night top, while whispering in Romano's ear, "And that should last until I get back, at the least."

With a quick nibble on Romano's ear to complete the promise, he stood up, walked to the door, and left. But not without a wink, and a ' _Te amo_ ' to Romano before finally leaving.

Romano sat there, still wide-eyed, his face was showing a flustered expression, the color bright red from ear to ear (more red in the one ear Spain nibbled on). One hand went to that ear while the other hand went to where Spain marked him.

By now he was fully awake.  
" _C-C-Cosa?_ "

* * *

For the past four days Romano has been unable to sleep. He has done all the work given to him from his boss from their last meeting, plus his brothers work as well since he was a lazy ass and gave all of his work to him, so he can go spend time with that potato bastard.

After that he tried several ways to fall asleep. Pills, reading a book, drinking something warm, laying on the bed, he finished all of his crossword puzzles he owned, watching movies, meditation (that failed miserably) counting sheep, running away from France, etc. But nothing worked, not even by a little drowsiness .

It was evening on the fourth afternoon when Romano thought, 'Well Spain doesn't get here till tomorrow. . . And I really want to sleep. . . ' he nearly tripped over something. "Stupid piec-. . . What's this?" he bent down to see that it was that game Spain was playing the night before he left.

" _Dance, Dance Revolution_. . ." He read out loud to no one in particular. He thought for a moment, before shrugging and walking to the game console, 'Well maybe exhaustion should do the trick,' with that in thought he started to turn on and loaded the game into the console. . .

* * *

That very night or morning since it was midnight, Spain came home a day early. happy that he was able to get home early so he can snuggle with his Romano as he sleeps and then he can smother him when the sun shines.

. . .

But wait Romano has insomnia. . . And the pills don't ever work with him. . . Normally he can only sleep when he was with him. . .

Shoot I hope he's okay.

Antonio starts to run to the living room shouting, "Lovino!~ I'm back!~"

At the moment he hears a sound coming from the direction he was heading to.

_**Stamp on the ground** _   
_**Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump** _

He hurried to the source of sound to the music.

_**Moving all around** _   
_**We're jumping all around** _

_**Düp düp düp düp düp ...** _

He walks in to see a sight, a wonderful sight.

_**Jumping all around** _

_**DROP THE BEAT** _

Romano was dancing, and he looks like he's having fun. A small smile was on his lips as he danced on the metal platform,

_**We're jumping all around** _

_**Düp düp düp düp düp ...** _

Spain decided to watch Romano playing the DDR game to see his little Roma dancing. Ah what a sight to see indeed!

Romano looked like he was starting to get into the groove of the song playing, he was unaware that Spain was even here a day early!

_**We're sending out an invitation** _   
_**to everyone in every nation.** _   
_**But don't sleep get on the run** _   
_**Stop thinkin' and have some fun!** _

_**Stamp on the ground** _   
_**Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump** _   
_**Moving all around** _   
_**Tep tep da dow** _   
_**Stamp on the ground** _   
_**Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump** _   
_**Moving all around** _   
_**We're jumping all around** _

_**Stamp on the ground** _   
_**Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump** _   
_**Moving all around** _   
_**Tep tep da dow** _   
_**Stamp on the ground** _   
_**Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump** _   
_**Moving all around** _   
_**We're jumping all around** _

Spain covered his mouth to hide a chuckle, seeing Romano jumping about and continuing to have fun throughout the song made him think at how adorable Romano was just in general.

_**Düp düp düp düp düp ...** _

_**DROP THE BEAT** _

Now Romano was really getting into the song, because he started to sing the next lyrics to the song, emphasis included when he sang still unaware that Spain was here. He also looked tired he noted to himself.

_**So come and join our love foundation** _

_**Go feel the heat, the sweet vibration** _   
_**'Cause we are about to ignite** _   
_**And we wanna go out tonight!** _

_**Düp düp düp ...** _

_**Jumping all around** _

_**DROP THE BEAT** _

_**Jumping all around** _

_**Düp düp düp düp düp ...** _

_**Jumping all around** _

* * *

Spain steps forward as Romano starts the song over. He casually places his hands on Lovino's hips, starting to move back in forth to the beat with his Roma. He leans down into Lovi's ear, whispering to him, "Back, love." As not to scare the poor boy. He dances, moving his body closer into Romano's teasing him with the closeness. Spain has always been a great dancer.

Romano jumped a little when hearing Spain's voice from behind and shivered a bit.

"Bastardo" he mumbled, secretly happy that he was back from his trip. With him dancing close behind him, his body started to take effect of no sleeping in the past four days as his steps grew a bit weary. He still kept on going though the dance, wanting to finish the dance with Spain before dragging him to bed.

Spain, worried about the poor boy, picks him up bridal style and switches the game off with his foot. "Lovi, it's time to sleep." He chuckles, nuzzling his little Roma's head, and carries him to their bed.

He pouted turning back a bit making a child-like grabby sign while being carried back to the bedroom, "Bu- Bu-! I wanna finish the game!"

"No, no." He lays Lovino down, climbing in after him, and holding him close. "I love you Lovi. Sleep now."

He yawned at that moment wanting to argue that he wasn't to tired but, his eyes drooped showing otherwise.

"I'm-ma not," he yawned again, failing to prove his point.

"Shh..." He whispered, planting a kiss on Lovi's lips. "Tomorrow." And with that, Lovino fell softly to sleep.

. . .

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Allo!~ It's been a little while, exams are coming up! Good luck to everyone who's taking there midterm exams, and we hope to enjoy this RP that came into mind from boredom, and loving this song/video! This fic is mainly a one shot buuttt! we do have a little bit of a pt 2 for this if we get a certain amount of review on this. Be warn the rating may go up if we do get enough reviews. I will come back to edit on this a bit, I feel something is missing in this story,other than that enjoy Spamano!~
> 
> So Read and Review! We like to hear your thoughts on this!
> 
> Later
> 
> -Shacra
> 
> HI I"M AMAZING! XD!
> 
> -DDJ


End file.
